Mystery Behind Closed Airlocks
by BorgHunter
Summary: (1st Season) DS9 gets a mysterious visitor whom they can't seem to find. Rated PG for mild cursing.
1. Prologue

Commander Benjamin Sisko sat in his office, staring at his officers. The Cardassian architecture made him have to look atop everyone's heads rather then their faces as he stared out the window. Major Kira Nerys was walking around the bridge, inspecting everyone's work, and making a few young ensigns currently on Ops duty a little nervous. Chief O'Brien was not at Ops at the moment, repairing something or other. Lieutenant Jadzia Dax was at her science console inspecting her readings. Some ensigns Sisko didn't know were nervously tapping away at their respective consoles.   
The Ops doors slid open with a slight reluctance, it seemed. Maybe that's what O'Brien was fixing, Sisko thought. But that thought was quickly abolished when Constable Odo walked briskly in and heading up the stairs to Sisko's office. Perhaps he was going to make his 4th complaint of the day about Quark. Odo walked into Sisko's office.  
"Commander," Odo said in an urgent tone.  
"Yes, Constable?" Sisko said with a repressed yawn. The day had been going by slowly.  
"We seem to have a ship docked at Docking Pylon 3 without anyone on the security team notified. The airlock won't open, and no one has even come out," stated Odo.  
This got the bored commander's attention. He tapped his commbadge. "Sisko to Dax," Sisko said, with a concerned look towards Odo.  
"Dax here, Commander," said the Trill.  
"Have our sensors detected any ship passing by or approaching within the past hour? Or any trace of a ship?"  
"No obvious signs, Ben, but I'll check for any warp signatures and other traces," Dax replied.  
"Good. Sisko out."  
"Okay, Constable, dispatch a security team and a technician and go hotwire the airlock open. Treat them as if they are hostile, but don't fire unless they make any threats towards you."  
"Aye, Commander," said Odo.  
Strange, Sisko thought. Odo usually doesn't say "Aye." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Dax watched Odo walk out of Ops. He looked different today. Maybe he was tired. The shapeshifter tended to get droopy when he was tired. Oh well, thought Dax, maybe something would turn up in the sensor readings...  
  
Lieutenant (j.g.) Fred Franks was excited about his new promotion from Ensign, when his boss, Constable Odo, came in. "Lieutenant Franks!" he yelled.  
"Here, sir" Franks said.  
"Get Ensign Loyen KiZar, Ensign Werza Yinks, and Chief O'Brien and meet me at the entrance to Docking Pylon 3," Odo ordered.   
"Yes, sir," said Franks, and ran off into the security office. The team of the lieutenant, who was a human, Ensign Loyen, a Bajoran, and Ensign Yinks, a Bolian, assembled at the docking pylon, and Odo briefed them.  
After the breifing, Odo said, "Stay in a column behind me, then fan out if a hostile situation develops," Odo said. "that includes you, Chief."  
"Aye, sir," Franks, Loyen, and Yinks said in unison. O'Brien stared intently at Odo  
Odo led the team to the airlock. "Okay, Chief, do your thing."  
Chief O'Brien opened a control panel, and crossed two wires together. He took out a small, pencil-like device, and routed a small plasma conduit into a smaller tube. Apparently, this was a safety mechanism so the airlock wouldn't suddenly open. With a hiss, the airlock opened... 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Tringis 1st class Hoychink Quorr knew this was a bad idea. He just knew it. But his commanding officer, Aalipi Pingil Rewwool, had ordered it. As 1st officer, Tringis Quorr should have been able to tell the Aalipi that. Now the aliens were opening his ship's door! Well, what could Quorr do? The damn regulations prohibited him from telling his superiors of a bad idea, or doing anything about it. Rewwool had told him to do nothing...NOTHING...and just told him to stay put in his quarters. In fact, the welcoming airlock chamber was evacuated. But Quorr was a man of action, and there wouldn't be any action, at least, Aalipi Rewwool hoped not. It would be simple, the aliens enter the ship, then.....  
  
Odo said, "In!"  
The 5-person team entered the room. It was smallish, and quite cold. It didn't affect Odo, but Lieutenant Franks checked his wrist multifunction chronometer. It read twelve-hundred. Franks stumbled to change its screen. Ah, it's 5° Celsius. Frigid, but not unbearable. The air composition looked all right. Odo had said so in the briefing, but it was good to be sure...  
Odo looked at the small room which had a door on each side. Suddenly, the airlock slammed shut behind them!  
"Damn! It's either locked or stuck!" shouted Chief O'Brien, who was crouching by the airlock.  
While Franks, Loyen, and Yinks checked the three doors, Odo tapped his commbadge. "Odo to Sisko."  
Franks, Loyen and Yinks reported to Odo that the doors were locked while Odo waited for a response from Commander Sisko. None came. "Odo to Deep Space Nine. Does anyone hear me?"  
Silence.  
The other three men and young Bajoran female tried their badges too, to no avail. They were trapped.  
  
Commander Sisko had decided it had been long enough. He tried to raise Odo. "Sisko to Odo."  
No response. "Sisko to Odo. Constable Odo, can you hear me?"  
Silence met his ears.  
"Sisko to O'Brien! Franks! Loyen! Yinks! Respond!"  
Nothing.  
"Sisko to security!"   
"Yardley here, sir."  
"Have you heard from Constable Odo at all since he left?"  
"No, sir."  
"Then take two other security personnel to Docking Pylon 3, Airlock 1. Get that airlock open any way you can."  
"Understood, sir.  
"Report to me when you've opened it. Sisko out." 


End file.
